hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Lithuania
Toris Lorinaitis is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents Lithuania (リトアニア,Ritoania). Appearance He has shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, and in his WWII appearances, wears a green military uniform. Personality And Interests The eldest "brother" of the three Baltics, Toris controlled Middle and Eastern Europe during the Middle Ages, until he was taken by Ivan. After the Soviet Union fell, he regained his independence and went to rehabilitate with Feliks. He is bit of a serious introvert, and winds up being easy to take advantage of. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomachache. He's into martial arts and literature, and drives a secondhand car. In a scrapped strip, it is shown that the other two Baltics think highly of him, but resent that he ignores them in favor of spending time with Feliks. Relationships Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article:Ivan Braginski After the partitions of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Toris became Ivan's subordinate. It is suggested that he was his 'favourite' and, as such, is often the target of both Ivan's affection and bullying. After gaining independence in 1918, Toris spent eleven years working at Alfred's house, then in 1929, due to the Great Depression, had to return with Ivan. In the modern times, Toris is shown as sometimes being nervous of Ivan, whose approach towards him seems rather unchanged. Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) Main Article:Natalia Arlovskaya Toris holds a crush on Ivan's younger sister, though it isn't returned, for she only has eyes for her brother. When he finally tried to go out on a date with her, it ended with her breaking all his fingers, though he continued to remain oblivious to her harsh nature. Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) Main Article: Feliks Łukasiewicz The two have been rather close friends, though Feliks can be self-centered, as shown in the earlier strips where their relationship seemed to be more one-sided. They were partners in the days before Ivan took Toris under his control. Feliks refers to Toris as "Liet" (short for Lietuvos, the Lithuanian word for Lithuania), and won't stand for him being bullied by Ivan (as revealed in later strips). Alfred F.Jones (America) Main Article: Alfred F.Jones After becoming poor due to the fallout of WWI, Toris lived with Alfred for a brief period of time, outsourcing and working for him as his housekeeper. He proclaimed it was 'heaven' and quite liked Alfred (which Arthur thought was amazing). He was well received by Alfred's whale friend and Tony (an alien living with Alfred) who often beamed him up into his spaceship. But after the Great Depression hit and poverty spread through out the nations, Toris had to return to his self-proclaimed "ex", Ivan. Toris later returned to Alfred's house to celebrate his 'birthday'. In The Anime Toris first briefly appears at the meeting in Episode 01, as Ivan states that he only wants to see him come running back to him with a troubled face. He shows up later on in Episode 17: America's Cleaning Of The Storage, Part 1, which marks his first formal appearance in the anime, and his first speaking part. In the episode, he offers to clean out Alfred's storage room for him, but Alfred insists he can handle it alone. Toris then decides that he'll go make coffee. He reappears in Episode 20, which continues and concludes the Storage storyline. Toris next appears with the other two Baltics in Episode 29 during the WWII storyline, greeting Ivan when he comes back from an Allied Forces meeting. In Episode 37, he winds up offending Ivan by suggesting that his clothes are hideous, then later tries to back out of traveling to Ludwig's place by saying that he planned a date with Natalia, only to wind up having to go with Ivan anyway. His character design was relatively unchanged in the anime adaptation, aside from his green eyes being changed to a shade of blue and his hair color lightened slightly. Volume 7 of the anime DVD will include his and Poland's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released in late February of 2010. Trivia *Though his name is usually rendered as Toris Lorinaitis by fans, other spellings like Taurys Laurinaitis and Thoris Lolinitis have been used in both the Japanese and international fandoms. *However, it seems the inspiration behind Lithuania's human name remains a mystery. It is to be noted that either of the above renderings of his given names don't seem to exist as actual names, let alone in Lithuanian. But Toris and Thoris do exist as surnames, as does the Laurinaitis spelling. *In a series continuity error, Toris is shown as a teenager (along with Feliks) when fighting the Battle Of Grunwald, but later is shown to be a small child after the Italian Wars have taken place in Chibitalia, in later-written strips set during that timeframe. *His birthday corresponds with the date of Lithuania's declaration of independence from Russia, on February 16th, 1918. But Lithuania would wind up occupied by both the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany in 1940, then reoccupied by Soviets in 1944. It would become the first Soviet republic to declare its renewed independence on March 11th, 1990, although no country would recognize Lithuania's independence for another year. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Baltic Characters